


Consideration

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [31]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Dorothy McShane uses her own homemade, untraceable blend of high explosives but an ace of spades is always found near the crime scene. Nobody who sees the Doctor’s bumbling appearance believes that he can be one of the world’s top assassins. When the Master hires them to kill each other, will they be able to put two and two together in time?Prompt: Dealer's Choice - Assassins AUPairing: Seventh Doctor/Ace McShane





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

Ace closed her eyes as something jabbed into her side. “Turn around. Carefully.” She raised her hands and spun in a circle.

“Seriously, Doctor, you held me up with an umbrella?” A thin blade slips out from the tip of the umbrella. “Okay, fair. Still, I wouldn’t try anything rash. This place is rigged to explode.”

“I know, and it’s quite impressive. Which is among the reasons you’re still alive. For now.”

“Cheers, I guess.” She raised an eyebrow. “Not yet, huh?” 

“As it happens, I’ve been hired to kill you. As, I assume, you were hired to kill me?” He produced her trademark ace of spades which she had left outside.

“Very astute.” The Doctor tapped the side of his nose. “Now, if you will indulge my curiosity, who is your next target?” Ace opened her mouth to protest. “I understand that there is a certain confidentiality usually required in these matters. You may cite the knife to your throat if you are pressed on the matter, though I suspect we may find ourselves cooperating. If it helps, my next target would be the Master.”

Ace squinted at him. “Mine too. So, who hired you to kill me?”

“My employer provided the name T.M. Ares--”

“--a tall skinny bloke with a dark goatee,” Ace continued, guessing where the Doctor was going. “He introduced himself as Mr. East to me.”

“Both of which are anagrams of “master,” the Doctor concluded, tossing his umbrella away and drumming with his hands on his belly.

Ace stuck her hand out. “So, you want to burn this bastard?”

The Doctor favored her with a sweetly wicked smile. “I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
